The Thirteen Primes
by evil9731
Summary: An in depth look at each of the Thirteen original Primes. Not all of the 13 are confirmed so there will be some speculation and even one being an OC. UNDERGOING EDITS
1. Prima

HELLO ALL! Well here is the first of the 13, Prima, warrior of light. I think that is well overdue for any transformers fan, to not have a comprehensive list of the 13 in their entirety. Of course I am taking some liberties with this, but over all remaining true to the characters and mythology. When all 13 profiles are done I will launch into a series of fics in what I've titled 13-verse, each starring various members of the 13.

* * *

Name: Prima

Role: Leader of the 13

Important notes: Possesses the Star Saber and the Matrix of Leadership

Bio:

Prima is the first born child of Primus, the first Cybertronian and the first Prime. As such he was given the Matrix and became the leader of the 13, his brothers and sister. In the battle against Unicron, Prima lead the way against the Chaos Bringer with his powerful Star Saber. Soon enough Unicron was banished to the cosmos and Primus entered a deep sleep. As early Cybertronian society began to develop, the 13 ruled together with Prima at their helm, but he was often impatient with others and narrow minded. This would cause him to constantly butt heads with his brother Megatronus Prime and resulted in a deep seated rivalry between the 2 that only Vector Prime can quell before things get ugly and violent between the 2 Primes.

* * *

Kinda short I know, but don't worry I'll be going back to edit these when I have down all the basic profiles. I BEG FOR YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Alpha Trion

And now, Alpha Trion, numero DUECE

* * *

Name: Alpha Trion

Role: Second in Command of the 13, Archivist

Important notes: Possesses the Quill and the Covenant of Primus

Bio:

Alpha Trion is just as old or young as his fellow Primes, but is an old soul at spark. He prefers to sit in his quarters and read or write datapads. Amalagous Prime, as the prankster of the group particularly loves to come around and bother the archivist, much to his chagrin. At times it has even gotten so bad that Alpha Trion would lock Amalgamous Prime in his room, but the shifter always finds a way to escape. Of the Primes he is the most level headed and has the most control over his emotions. He is the one who most commonly fixes or changes laws that are causing disputes and tries to do this with as little interaction with others as he can. It gets hard to find some peace and quite though, as there is always some form of chaos going on around the Palace of the Primes and he's usually the one to deal with it. At least Vector Prime is tolerable.

* * *

Second verse, same as the first. This is only a basic and the more in depth will be done when all 13 are put down. REVIEWS AND YOU GET A FREE FUSION CANNON!


	3. Megatronus Prime

Name: Megatronus Prime

Role: Member of the 13

Important notes: Wielder of the Requiem Blaster

Bio:

Of the 13, Megatronus is easily the most volatile. This as a result makes him the most difficult of the Primes to associate with. Of his brothers and sister he can be most commonly found with Vector Prime, as his temper usually keeps the others away. Even Nexus Prime and Amalgamous Prime make sure to keep their distance from him. During the battle against Unicron he had his sister Solus Prime create for him the Requiem Blaster, an incredibly powerful fusion cannon powerful enough to level mountains. The Liege Maximo, another of the Primes has his eye on Megatronus, what his plans are though, no one knows.


	4. Vector Prime

Name: Vector Prime

Role: Member of the 13

Important notes: Possesses the Blades of Time and the Temporal Sword

Bio:

Vector Prime is a wise warrior, but a warrior none the less. No matter what he always gives a mech the benefit of the doubt, acting as the glue that holds the 13 together and as Megatronus' confidante and best friend (perhaps more?). With his powerful sword, Vector Prime is capable of opening a pathway through time to anywhere or when that he wants, although this power quickly drains him of his energy and as such uses it sparingly. He enjoys talking through the streets of early Cybertron occasionally and is not beneath helping out even the lowliest of mechs.


	5. Liege Maximo

Name: Liege Maximo

Role: Member of the 13

Important notes: Wielder of the Heart of Darkness

Bio:

Twisted and insane, the Liege Maximo is pure evil but hides it well under a calm and calculating exterior. His lust for power is so great that he constantly byes slave bots in secret only to offline them the same cycle. Although at a casual glance it would seem that he cares not for his siblings although upon a closer look one can see his subtle manipulations to keep Megatronus alone so he can be his pawn later in time. In short he is mad twisted and insane but until he plays his endgame he just seems distant.


	6. Solus Prime

I AM BACK! With another round of 4 profiles for the 13 Primes! Lets get started on the Secondary Primes. I classify the 13 as the Primary Primes (1-5), the Secondary Primes (6-9) and the Speculatory Primes (10-13). I'll explain system in a later chap, but for now, SOLUS PRIME!

* * *

Name: Solus Prime

Role: Blacksmith of the Thirteen

Important Notes: Wielder of the Cosmic Forge (later renamed the Forge of Solus Prime) and creator of the Prime Artifacts.

Bio:

Solus Prime is a Lady in a group of boys. She finds company with Alpha Trion and Nexus Prime usually, but gets along well with most of the other Primes. Her considerable talents in creating and designing artifacts makes her extremely intelligent and creative, being quite the artist in her spare time. Nexus Prime having a love for pure creation can be found in her workshops often when she is working and help her with designs. She is the one responsible for creating all and designing most of the Prime Artifacts. She did not design Liege Maximo's Heart of Darkness and was left with a very obscure explanation of what it does. Occasionally she will aid Megatronus and Vector Prime finding them to be good friends but is wary of her brother's temper.

* * *

Feed me... Feed me... I hunger for reviews. Free Energon Cookies! =3 Now onto the next Primes!


	7. Nexus Prime

HA WA CHA! Nexus Prime! One of my Personal Favorites and I hope you like him too. As I've said before I'm using elements from the various universes to make these Primes so that they remain true to character and still unique. The 13-Verse that my upcoming story Trials of the Thirteen will be taking place in is a complete AU designed by me!

* * *

Name: Nexus Prime

Role: Member of the 13

Important Notes: Wielder of the Omni-Blade

Bio:

Meet Nexus Prime. Probably the most relaxed, and by extension biggest slacker, of the Primes. He loves making jokes and once in a while goes to pester Alpha Trion, but he can never get the stoic Prime to laugh, oh well. He is bothered by the strange way the Liege Maximo acts and finds his laugh to be EXTREMELY creepy. His Omni-Blade is a weapon that will never become dull and can slice through any solid or non-corporeal surface. He and Amalgamous Prime get along great and the 2 help each other when ever they include Megatronus as the target of their high-jinks. It's amazing they're still alive after the "cosmic dust" incident.

* * *

I love this guy, hope you do to, review or I'll send Megatronus after you.

Megatronus: Do as I command!

Evil: So that's where that comes from.

Megatronus: -.-


	8. Amalgamous Prime

Hmm... This is where it starts getting a bit tricky. I have to start filling in bits from my imagination alot more. We have reached the threshold. OH WELL! Time for a Prime.

* * *

Name: Amalgamous Prime

Role: Member of the Thirteen

Important Notes: Wielder of the Solar Cannon

Bio:

Amalgamous Prime is without a doubt, the most KNOWN Prime... At least in early Cybertron. A notorious prankster, who utilizes to great lengths both his Shifter and Warping powers. It is such that mechs like Skywarp are claimed to be his descendants. He loves nothing more than to spread mischief and chaos around the Palace of the Primes and has gotten himself beaten more than once before. He seems to be rather oblivious to Liege Maximo's strange behavior, even asking him for advice from time to time. Being that he is a Shifter he constantly reconfigures his body on a near daily basis, the only constant being a long pair of curled sweeping horns that go past his head and a green and gold color scheme. In any case, Amalgamous Prime loves nothing more than a good time, whether it be freezing Solus Prime to the floor, or sticking everything in Prima's room to the ceiling, this is one Prime that just doesn't call it quits. In battle is another story however, his weapon of choice is a small handheld weapon called the Solar Cannon. It harnesses the power of pure sunlight and fires it as a concentrated beam that shreds his target and reduces them to ashes.

* * *

I think I had more fun with him that I did with Nexus, OH NOES! Anyways, feed me your reviews. AND to encourage this (flames and critiques both are allowed) I am writing a tiny ficlette at the end of this, so first reviewers will get a say in WHICH Primes are gonna star in it.


	9. Alchemist Prime

This, this is gonna be good. BRACE FOR IMPACT!

* * *

Name: Alchemist Prime

Role: Member of the Thirteen

Important Notes: Wielder of the Wrecker

Bio:

Alchemist Prime. A gentle soul. And the single largest Prime to ever live. Standing twice as tall as any of his brothers, Alchemist Prime is a sight to behold. Amalgamous Prime always runs to him when he needs to hide, since he knows that he is a favorite among the group for his calm and quiet demeanor. He is very much in touch with himself and very intellectual, holding lengthy debates with Alpha Trion at times. However, his great calmness is equaled only by his great rage and power. It would take the combined efforts of Nexus Prime and Amalgamous Prime on the worst day in Cybertronian history to get him angry off the battlefield. But in battle, his berserker rage is his single greatest weapon. Wielding the giant battle mace Wrecker, Alchemist Prime is nigh unstoppable in combat so much so that even Megatronus Prime would not challenge him. Even the Liege Maximo avoids his larger brother.

* * *

A tricky, but not all too difficult one. Centurion, Beta Maxx and Scutulus are gonna be hell though. As always, give me reviews!

Alchemist: But what if they don't want to?

Evil: THEY SHALL!

Alchemist: You're starting to sound like Nexus.

Evil: -.- ... shut up.


	10. Beta Maxx

This should be an interesting one. Also a tough one. Might be short. Like him. OOOOOO *SHOT*

* * *

Name: Beta Maxx

Role: Ambassador of the Thirteen

Important Notes: Wielder of the Spatial Spear

Bio:

Beta Maxx. He's small. The first Minicon and a proud one at that. Using his uniqe powers he can bolster the powers of any of his fellow Primes, having aided Alpha Trion and Vector Prime this way during the Unicron Battles. His weapon of choice is the Spatial Spear, more a tool than a weapon as it allows it's minuscule wielder to create space bridges to anywhere in a flash, and do the same to anyone on the receiving end of the weapon too. However his true talents are off the battle field, as ambassador of the Primes to the people of Cybertron. He is the most recognized of the Primes and speaks the most openly with the citizens of Cybertron, and they do the same to him. Not many would risk attacking him, being that he is a master hacker and can lock you out of your own body like a prison if need be. Long story short, short guys are awesome.

* * *

Give me your thoughts on this one, it bugs me still. Review please and Alpha Trion will give you a datapad =3


	11. Centurion Prime

For those of you who were wondering about the Primary, Secondary and Speculatory thing here it is. The Primary Primes are the more known ones and central figures in Trials of the Thirteen. The Secondary Primes are obviously, secondary figures and ones that I had to take a few creative liberties on. The Speculatory Primes are the least known members and the ones I had to be the most creative with.

* * *

Name: Centurion Prime

Role: Tamer and Colonist of the Thirteen

Important Notes: Wielder of the Hub

Bio:

Centurion Prime is among the least seen of the Thirteen Primes and is in fact the first Cybertronian with a beast mode. Transforming from a golden yellow and winged cybertronian into a gryphon like creature, Centurion Prime is both speedy and powerful. His social skills are among the best in the Primes and as such was choosen as their representative on other planets and tamer of wild animals. Centurion Prime will never be the one to point fingers without clear and defined evidence and would rather not get mixed up in the activities of his brothers, preferring his time off world. He is also quite aware of Liege Maximo's troubled state of mind and madness, but refuses to make a move until he does. His Prime Artifact is called the Hub, a gauntlet that lets one completely manipulate their environment, although he does not use this often.

* * *

I had alot more stuff I wante to put in this one, but like the others I will be coming back and lengthening each profile. Reviews please =3 I'll give you a pet Prime~

Centurion: Is that a joke bout me?

Evil: No... .

C: Liar

E: No... .


	12. Scutulus Prime

The name Speculatory really applies here, basing this entire character completely off of a single image. I really hope you enjoy it ^-^. It was a really trick one.

* * *

Name: Scutulus Prime

Role: Member of the Thirteen

Important Notes: Wielder of the Aegis

Bio:

Hey look! Dirt! Hey where did Scutulus go? Scutulus Prime is one of the least imposing Primes physically. His body curls in on itself and his entire form is surrounded by an impenetrable energy field called The Aegis. This shield is so powerful that only a Prime Artifact could even begin to weaken it. Scutulus Prime is so obsessed with appearances and cleanliness that he refuses to ever leave the Palace of the Primes. He constantly makes visits to Solus Prime's work shop to get the Aegis upgraded. It has gotten to the point that if she sees him coming, she will close her work shop down and hide from him. He will constantly nit pick at Prima's plans saying how much better he would do as leader of the Thirteen. But for all his talking, in battle his talents are used purely for defense. His nature makes him a favorite target of both Nexus and Amalgamous Prime.

* * *

This one does not sit well with me, tell me what you think folks. And PLEASE Review. First reviewer gets to choose one of the Primes in the miniature fic-lette I'm doing after the 13th profile.


	13. Nihilum Prime

And now, for the first time EVER (as far as I know), the Thirteen Primes, presented in their entirety. Not 1, not 3, NOT 7, but 13. I do regret to say however that due to the fact that there only existed info on 12 of these Primes (whether it be a full appearance or a picture) that this the 13th Prime, shall be an OC. Enjoy, Nihilum Prime.

EDIT: Went back over and did him again, I was unsatisfied with the first try.

* * *

Name: Nihilum Prime

Role: Guardian of the 13

Important Notes: Wielder of the Apex Armor and the Phase Shifter

Bio:

Even to his brothers such as Alpha Trion and Prima, Nihilum Prime is a complete enigma. Even the Liege Maximo is wary of him, not knowing his motivations. A tall and incredibly thin mech, his body and color is the most simple and the most complex, a black and white scheme yet made up of many complicated swirls and patterns. Upon his forehead is a crest resembling a pair of flat horns. He is peculiar and only ever speaks when he needs to or feels he should. He will often times tilt his head to the side as if listening to nothing but in reality he is the only of the Primes that can hear the voice of Primus even as he slumbers, and by extension, the whispers of Unicron. He has a mandate given to him by Primus himself that not even Prima is to know about. He keeps to himself a majority of the time although he has been known to visit his sister Solus Prime or his brother Alpha Trion.

"There will come a day when you shall lead the last descendent Prime into battle against my brother and sworn enemy."

In battle he was a terrifying being, utilizing his powers over nothingness he was capable of making entire sections of Unicron's body vanish into themselves like a miniature black hole. Encased within the Apex Armor and equipped with the Phase Shifter, his powers were fearsome, but since the final day of the Unicron Battles, they have never been used again.

* * *

What you think? Be honest. I'm terrified. REVIEW! The 13 are finally complete! The first reviewer has the right to pick one of the 13 to star in a short one-shot set in the 13-verse.


End file.
